1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of implement holders. More particularly, the present invention relates to a universal toothbrush holder that hygienically and conveniently holds virtually any size toothbrush.
2. Background Information
In recent years, the human factors design principles have been increasingly applied in the field of dental hygiene. This has resulted in many new toothbrush designs that are intended to provide more effective cleaning and/or be more ergonomically advantageous. One trend that has resulted is that many new toothbrush designs have fatter (i.e., increased circumference) handles than more traditional toothbrushes.
Another common feature of recent toothbrush designs targeted at the juvenile market is forming the end of the toothbrush handle in the shape of the head of a cartoon character. These design features are typically larger in size than the handle on which they are disposed.
This gives rise to a problem because old-fashioned toothbrush holders have fixed size apertures that are sized for traditional, thin handled toothbrushes. The new toothbrushes with fat handles just won""t fit in the old holders. Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art toothbrush holder 102 (shown in detail view) has a fixed size aperture 104. The handle of a typical fat handle toothbrush 106 cannot fit through the aperture 104. As a result, prior art toothbrush holders like the one illustrated in FIG. 1 work only for a fraction of the types and sizes of toothbrushes that are sold or manufactured.
Referring to FIG. 2, one prior art attempt at solving this problem is illustrated. A toothbrush holder 202 has an aperture 204 with a narrowed portion 206. The head of a toothbrush 210 (shown in phantom) is inserted upwardly through the aperture 204 from below. The bristles 212 of the brush 210 are squeezed up through the narrow portion 206 of the aperture 204 and rest directly on a surface 208 of the holder 202. Because the head of the toothbrush 210 is inserted into the aperture from below, rather than dropping the handle into the aperture from above as required by traditional holders, the holder of FIG. 2 avoids the problem of how to hold toothbrushes with handles of varying sizes.
One disadvantage of the prior art holder 202 of FIG. 2 is that it is unsanitary. Germs may be passed from one person to another via the toothbrush holder 202 because the bristles of the brushes come into direct contact with the surface 208 of the holder 202. Additionally, because the bristles 212 rest in contact with the surface 208, the bristles are not free to air dry thoroughly, thus forming an environment conducive to growth of mildew and other organisms. Furthermore, when the bristles 212 are forced through the narrowed aperture 206, they are caused to spatter water droplets up into the air, thereby spreading germs to nearby surfaces, including the bristles of adjacent toothbrushes.
An additional disadvantage of the prior art holder of FIG. 2 is that it is inconvenient. Proper use of the holder 202 calls for the user to align the toothbrush head with the aperture from below. However, most users cannot directly view the underside of the holder 202. This maneuver is not difficult for many adults. However, for persons with impaired motor skills (or for children), this can be a tricky, inconvenient task.
Another prior art solution to the problem of how to store fat handled toothbrushes is to simply stand the toothbrushes up in a cup. This is an unsuitable solution because it is unsanitary and unstable. It is unsanitary because the bristles of different persons brushes are free to come in contact with one another as they move about in the cup. It is unstable because the cup is prone to tipping over if too many brushes end up on the same side of the cup.
Simply making the apertures bigger is not a suitable solution because that does not solve the problem of how to accommodate brushes having diverse shapes and sizes. Thin handled brushes or short handled brushes would rest in the holder with their bristles on the surface of the holder, which is an unsanitary condition.
Thus, what is needed is a toothbrush holder that can hold toothbrushes having varying sizes and shapes of handles. Additionally, what is needed is a grasping mechanism that will securely grip implements of varying diameters and shapes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush holder than can hold toothbrushes having varying sizes and shapes of handles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a grasping mechanism that will securely grip implements having diverse diameters and shapes.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a toothbrush holder.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a fastening device for use in a toothbrush holder.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush holder that is sanitary and stable.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush holder than may be selectively removed from a wall mounting to be cleaned.
Plural resilient grasping members grasp the handle or shaft of a toothbrush. Two opposed sets of resilient grasping members are mounted in a recess in the body of the toothbrush holder to form a grasping mechanism. Because the grasping members are resiliently deformable, they will grip between one another objects that have a wide range of dimensions and profiles. A functionality of a holder embodying this grasping mechanism is that it enables almost any toothbrush to be inserted in a nearly effortless downward motion. As the toothbrush handle is downwardly inserted into the grasping mechanism, when the desired position is selected and the downward motion stops, the inserted toothbrush will remain in that exact position until removed.
Some of the above objects are obtained by an apparatus for grasping and holding implements. This apparatus includes a body and a support structure connected to the body for supporting it. The apparatus also includes one or more grasping mechanisms that are disposed in the body, wherein each of the one or more grasping mechanisms has plural, opposed resiliently deformable grasping members.
Others of the above objects are obtained by a toothbrush holder. The toothbrush holder includes a body and a support structure connected to the body for supporting it. The toothbrush holder also includes one or more toothbrush graspers disposed in the body, wherein each of the one or more graspers has plural, opposed resiliently deformable grasping members.
Still others of the above objects are obtained by a fastener device for affixing a resilient body to a rigid body. The fastener device includes a pair of opposed, arcuate upright portions, and one or more alignment members. Each of the alignment members is formed integrally with and extends outwardly from one of the upright portions. The fastener device also includes one or more retaining lips, wherein each of the retaining lips is formed at the periphery of an extreme end of one of the upright portions.
Some of the above objects are also obtained by a method for manufacturing a gripping mechanism. This manufacturing method includes forming a main body having recesses, and forming plural grasping bodies, such that each of the plural grasping bodies has plural grasping members. The method further includes fastening the plural grasping bodies in opposed pairs in the recesses on the main body.
Certain of the above objects are also obtained by a grasping mechanism that includes two sets of plural resilient grasping members. For each of the two sets of plural resilient grasping members, each of the grasping members is substantially elongated along a respective longitudinal axis, and their respective longitudinal axes are substantially parallel to one another. The first set and the second set are arranged in proximate opposition to one another.
Additional ones of the above objects are obtained by a bracket for mounting an object to a wall. The bracket includes a reversible body and double sided tape. The reversible body is shaped to fit via sliding engagement into a recess on the object to be mounted, the body having a pair of opposed faces. The double-sided tape is affixed to one of the opposed faces. Plural countersunk holes are formed in the body, wherein the holes are adapted to accommodate screw fasteners. The orientation of the bracket body for engagement with respect to the object (e.g., a toothbrush holder) is reversible such that the bracket is mounted to the wall either via adhesion of the tape, or via mechanical fastening by screws.